urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
C.J. Henderson
C.J. Henderson — Author Website CJ Henderson Official Site About the Author Bio: C.J. Henderson’s early days were spent in the Midwest. The family moved around for the first few years of his life until finally settling in Western Pennsylvania, in Bridgeville (officially known by the sign at its entrance as, appropriately, the Town of Many Bridges), a small town outside of Pittsburgh. High school and college kept him in the general area, but shortly thereafter it was on to the big city, more specifically, New York City (officially known by the sign at its entrance as, appropriately, the Town That Doesn’t Want You–Get the Hell Out!). * Full Bio: CJ Henderson Since (a real fact coming up) out of all the people in America who actually make money from writing, only some 6% of them actually manage to support themselves entirely from such endeavors, C.J., like the grand majority of his peers, has had to come up with other ways to rake in the miscellaneous dollar or two. In his time, he has earned his keep and kicked around as a: movie house manager, waiter, drama coach, fast food jockey, interior painter, blackjack dealer, book reviewer, stockman, English teacher, roadie, advertising salesman, creative writing instructor, supernatural investigator, bank guard, storage coordinator, children’s theater director, card shark, film critic, dishwasher, magazine editor, traffic manager, short-order cook, stand-up comic, interview & general article writer; toy salesman, camp counselor, movie booker, street mime, lounge lizard and as a senior editor of legal publications at Matthew Bender & Co., Inc. All too often, he still has to do such things. But, at least when one is writing film columns, the movies are free. These days, C.J. is married in all the typical manners to fashion designer Grace Tin Lo. They live in Brooklyn, NY, along with their daughter Erica, and everyone’s cats, Tyco and Tiger. Like every author, he has managed his share of awards. His piece of the honors pie to date has been slim, but appreciated beyond measure. That list extends briefly to the following: ~ About the Author – CJ Henderson Genres Supernatural-Detective Stories, Horror, Mystery & Thrillers, Comics & Graphic Novels Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, Other Writings Anthologies: *Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) "Impossible Love" (Piers Knight; Albert) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Chris Cocozza ~ Book #1: Brooklyn Knight (2010) * Artist: Cliff Nielsen ~ book #2: Central Park Knight (2011) * Artist: Robert Nixon ~ Short: Impossible Love (2011) Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes none on Goodreads Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * CJ Henderson Official Site ~ Author * Goodreads | C.J. Henderson (Author of Brooklyn Knight) ~ Goodreads * C J Henderson ~ FF * C. J. Henderson - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * C. J. Henderson Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - C J Henderson author of Jack Hagee, Piers Knight, Kolchak The Night Stalke series ~ Fictfact * C. J. Henderson | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Piers Knight :: CJ Henderson Official Site ~ Author *Piers Knight series by C.J. Henderson ~ Gooddreads *Piers Knight - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Professor Piers Knight series ~ Shelfari * Brooklyn Knight and Central Park Knight by C. J. Henderson ~ LibraryThing * Piers Knight series by C J Henderson ~ FictFact World, Characters, etc.: *Professor Piers Knight series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews: * Author: *CJ Henderson Official Site *C. J. Henderson - Wikipedia *Goodreads | C.J. Henderson (Author of Brooklyn Knight) *Society for the Preservation of CJ Henderson | Medical Expenses - YouCaring.com Community, Fan Sites: *(4) CJ Henderson Gallery of Book Covers Brooklyn Knight (Piers Knight -1) by C.J. Henderson.jpg|1. Brooklyn Knight (Piers Knight #1) by C.J. Henderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6854990-brooklyn-knight Central Park Knight (Piers Knight #2) by C.J. Henderson.jpg|2. Central Park Knight (Piers Knight #2) by C.J. Henderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9525420-central-park-knight Radio City Knight (Piers Knight #3) by C.J. Henderson.jpg|3. Radio City Knight (Piers Knight #3) by C.J. Henderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17991481-radio-city-knight Category:Authors Category:Male Authors